


To Capture a Heart

by sonofdvrin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Magic AU, aka the reader is the witch, food witch au, this is in second person as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofdvrin/pseuds/sonofdvrin
Summary: As the head baker at Morning Glory, you do your best to make everyone's morning a bit happier with your magic. When your coworker Maddy insists that you start making healthier options for some new patrons, you never could have imagined how much that would change your life.





	To Capture a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of hockeynetwork's Hockey Trumps Hate even over on tumblr.

Magic isn’t the reason people return to Morning Glory, but it sure helps. Working at a popular café right after graduating university isn’t exactly what you expected. But when Jenna, the owner of the café, offered you to be the head baker for her, you couldn’t refuse. Knowing that you would be doing something that you love will make up for not using your degree. 

Your parents were a bit hesitant when you said that you would be using your magic at work, but they eventually backed off when they saw how important it was to you. Besides, you never put anything harmful into the baked goods, just a bit of happiness and feelings of home. All you want to do is make people feel good before heading off to work or school. 

Six months later, and Morning Glory is doing better than you ever expected. Not like it was a terrible place before, but the energy here is different now. More people become regulars and they stay for longer when it’s not a rush. Jenna attributes it a lot to you, but you don’t really want to take any credit, not when she’s put so much of her life on the line for it. 

Right after the morning rush one day, Maddy, one of the college students working part time here, pulls you off to the side. She looks a bit starstruck and you’re wondering what you missed. It’s rare for anyone famous to come here, so you’re curious has to how that would have gone completely over your head. 

“Did you see who came in today?” she asks, in a hushed whisper. 

“No?” you reply, confused. 

“Tyson, Nathan, and J.T. from the Colorado Avalanche came in and ordered coffee today!” she said, excitedly. 

“Oh, that’s…nice,” you comment. “I honestly know nothing about them. You know I don’t keep up with sports.” 

Maddy just gives you a look. “Well, if they happen to become regulars, you should get to know them. Maybe you can start making something a bit healthier. They are pretty cute and around our age.” 

“They’re breakfast pastries, Maddy. They aren’t supposed to be healthy,” you say. “Besides, I don’t know if there’s any regulations on them eating stuff with magic in it or not.”

“I mean, it’s just supposed to make them feel better right? No harm in that.” 

“Okay, but I doubt whoever is in charge of illegal substances would agree with that. Anyway, they’re not regulars yet. Try and change my mind when that happens, okay?”  
“God, why are you so practical? You’re only a year older than I am.” 

“Consistently waking up at three in the morning takes a toll on any fun I want to have,” you say solemnly. 

Maddy just makes a face and walks back to the cash register. You really enjoy having people your age, making it easier to create more solid friendships. Most of the people with whom you went to university had gone off somewhere else to start a new job. Considering your early shift, it usually means that you’re exhausted once most people are done with their workdays and you don’t have the energy to do much. 

A couple more days have passed before Maddy is freaking out again about the hockey players. She seems convinced that they’ll become regulars and insists that you come up with some type of breakfast protein bar. 

“That’s going to take me ages to come up with one that other people will buy,” you groan. 

“But you’re a food witch, y/n,” Maddy replies. “Doesn’t that make things easier?” 

“God, I wish it did. But no, every witch has their own specialty and improvising with recipes is not mine. I just make people feel better.” 

“That’s…not as exciting.” 

“I don’t get this idea where every witch’s magic has to be exciting,” you sigh. “Actually, don’t answer that. I know where it comes from. But most magic is pretty mundane.”

Maddy snorts. “I know I said it wasn’t as exciting, but I wouldn’t call it mundane. I mean, it’s helping keep the café pretty popular.” 

You shrug. “I mean, I disagree, but if it’s letting me keep this job, then I’m not complaining. But I’ll try to figure out some breakfast bars if they come in one more time in the next week. Third times a charm, as they say.” 

Maddy laughs, as she walks back to the register as a group of college students come in. 

~ ~ ~ 

When Tyson and J.T. come in only four days later, Maddy just looks at you smugly. You sigh, knowing that you’ll be staying up later than you need to try to find a good recipe. There’s plenty of recipes that look good, but it’s hard figuring out which ones will be the easiest to make in large batches with your magic. 

Maddy and Jenna become your unofficial taste testers. Considering that you see them every day, it’s easier for you to note the impact of your magic on them. Some days, you barely notice a difference in their demeanor and other days…it’s a bit scary how upbeat and cheery they are. 

Two weeks later is when you perfect your recipe. You end up with a no-bake almond fudge protein bar. It’s healthy enough to actually be considered a protein bar, but nothing too off-putting where non-athletes wouldn’t eat it. Your magic settled into it nicely as well, considering the sweeter aspects of the recipe were there. Once you have the bars sitting out in the display case, Maddy seems all too happy about it. 

“I think they’ll love it,” Maddy comments. 

“You know, it doesn’t matter how much they love it,” you reply. “If our regular customers don’t buy it, I’m not going to keep making it just for them. There’s other things I could be working on and infusing with my magic.” 

Maddy frowns a little bit. “That’s no fun, though.” 

“Yes, but it’s an unfortunate downfall of deciding to be a baker. No point in making something that doesn’t sell. That’s money going to waste.” 

“Ugh,” Maddy groans. 

“I still don’t see why you think a protein bar is going to change anything. I get making stuff to tailor to our customers, but I honestly don’t see how that’s going to make them like us any different.” 

Maddy just shrugs. “I mean, it doesn’t hurt to try. You never know.” 

“I think you’re just reading too many romance novels.” 

“It’s fanfic, get it right,” Maddy jokes. 

You just roll your eyes and go back into the kitchen to make some more muffins. It’s not like you don’t like the challenge of making something new, you just don’t know if it’s worth it to make something for a small target demographic. At least not athletes, anyways. They only come in twice a week on a good week, so you don’t see how they’ll ever remember the café, much less the people behind the register. It’s just a part of running a business. 

Right before Maddy leaves at the end of her shift, she comes over to you, smiling smugly. You just sigh and motioned for her to start talking. 

“They really liked the protein bars,” Maddy replies. “Said it was the best tasting thing that they’ve ever had.” 

“You know, that doesn’t surprise me. A lot of protein bars are disgusting and they’re a couple of young guys. I doubt it’s crossed their mind to try making their own yet.” 

“You’re no fun,” Maddy pouts. “Just let me have a little bit of fun with this.” 

“Fine, I won’t make any smug remarks next time,” you reply. “Now, don’t you have to get to class?” 

Maddy just rolls her eyes, smiling a little bit, as she leaves the kitchen. As happy as you are that they liked it, it really isn’t hard to make something that tastes better than the stuff you can buy in stores. Besides, you only really care if they actually sell, considering you only made them for a couple of customers. 

~ ~ ~ 

A few days later, you’re working the cash register for a bit while Maddy takes her break right after the morning rush. Four guys come walking in, and Maddy has shoved their faces in your face enough to recognize them as hockey players. Unfortunately, Maddy hasn’t shown you them enough to actually remember their names. 

“Uh, hey,” one of them says. “Is Maddy here?” 

“Oh, she’s on break actually. She’ll come out of hiding in like fifteen minutes if you guys want to wait for her,” you reply. 

“It’s okay, actually,” he replies. “It’s just weird not seeing her here.” 

You shrug. “Well, what can I get you guys? I have a fresh batch of protein bars and muffins out in the display case, but I promise everything was made this morning.”  
“You’re the baker?” another one of them asks. 

“Yeah, that’s why you never see me. I hide in the kitchen for most of my shift,” you answer. 

They nod and place their orders. The coffees are about as sugary as you would expect them to be and they all order a protein bar and a muffin to go along with it. One of them hangs back after you ring up their orders and hand them their pastries. 

“Maddy has actually mentioned you before,” he says. 

“Uh, that’s nice?” you reply. 

“I’m Tyson, by the way.” 

“Y/n, but I’m sure Maddy has told you that.” 

He smiles. “Yeah, she was pretty excited to try and sell us on the protein bars. We were pretty hesitant since they tend to be pretty bland.” 

You shrug. “I’m not going to put out anything that tastes gross. It’s the principle of the matter and it’s my job to make sure it all tastes good.” 

“It must be fun,” he says. 

“My 3am alarm clock would beg to differ, but I suppose it could be worse.” 

His nose scrunches up a bit and before he can reply, one of the baristas calls out his coffee order. He waves at you a little bit before walking over to grab his coffee. You notice his friends look at him curiously, before looking over at you. Tyson just shrugs it off. 

Maddy comes off of her break a couple minutes after they’ve left. She looks at you, wanting to know if anything interesting has happened. 

“Your hockey boys came in,” you remark. 

She smiles widely. “Glad my timing was good.” 

“You didn’t plan this, did you?” 

“Why, I would never,” she replies, mocking being offended. “Okay, but I really didn’t plan this, considering I never know when they’re actually coming in. As much as I love them, I don’t stalk them that much.” 

You snort. “That’s good to know. I was definitely getting worried there for a little bit.” 

“Why are you literally the worst person ever?” Maddy groans. “I don’t see why I have to put up with you.” 

“Put up with me?” you ask. “I hide in the kitchen for most of my shift. You’re the one who always comes to find me.” 

Maddy just starts laughing. “God, I’m going to miss you when I graduate. Unless I decide to stay here in Denver.” 

“Oh, please, you would never stay here. You complain about the snow every year.” 

“I would suffer through it for you,” she replies, softly. 

“Thanks, Maddy. That means a lot,” you say. “For what it’s worth, I’ll miss you too.” 

“Okay, not to like…ruin the moment or anything, but why is that the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me?” 

“I’ve said plenty of nice things to you,” you scoff. 

“I would beg to differ.” 

Any further reply is cut off by a group of college students coming in, looking like they’re ready to settle down for a long study session. Maddy just smiles at you before you go back to hide in the kitchen. 

~ ~ ~ 

You don’t see Tyson and his friends for a couple more weeks, but Maddy always tells you that Tyson says hi and that everything tastes wonderful as usual. She tries to insist that this means he’s interested in you, but you know it probably doesn’t mean much. He’s only seen you once and good pastries that make you a bit happier than normal isn’t enough reasoning to start liking someone. 

“I think you’re putting yourself down for no reason,” Maddy comments one day. “Besides, what’s the worst that could happen? He just wants to be friends? You need more of those.”

“Are you saying that you aren’t enough of a friend?” you joke. 

“I mean, kind of,” Maddy says sadly. “We don’t really hang out outside of work and I never hear you talking about any other friends. Like, your weekend plans are always just you watching Netflix with your cat.” 

“I guess you’re not wrong. But it’s just so exhausting trying to hang out with people in the early afternoon. I have the sleeping schedule of a grandma. And if my schedule is bad, then his is even worse. Like, aren’t they gone a lot for games?” 

“But they still have other friends, I’m sure. It just takes time and effort.” 

“Since when are you becoming the wise one?” 

Maddy just smiles smugly. “I’m glad I’m becoming the smart one.” 

“Good lord,” you sigh, rolling your eyes. 

“Look, I can set you guys up and see what happens so that you aren’t the one taking a risk,” Maddy says. 

“I’ve only talked to him once, Maddy. I would rather not go on a date with someone I’ve only had a brief conversation with.” 

“Okay, by that logic, you’re never going to go on a date.” 

“That’s fine by me,” you reply, shrugging. “If I don’t find anyone, I guess I can truly become the senile grandmother I’m growing into.” 

“That is...the saddest thing I have ever heard and I’m a college student.” 

“Please, it can’t be the worst thing you’ve ever heard.” 

“I said saddest, not worst. There’s a big difference.” 

You just give her a side eye, raising an eyebrow. 

“Look, just come out here next time they come in and get a feel for it that way.” 

“Fine. I’ll give it a shot.” 

~ ~ ~ 

A week later, Tyson comes in with his usual group (which Maddy tells you when she pulls you from the kitchen). Tyson gives you a large smile when he spots you next to Maddy. You’re not totally sure how to react, but you give him a small smile. 

“I was wondering if you were okay,” he says, as he walks up to the counter. 

“I told you that I hide in the kitchen. It’s like spotting a cryptid when I come out here,” you reply. 

Tyson snorts. “Maddy, you didn’t tell me she was funny.” 

“She has her talents,” Maddy comments. “Is it the usual?” 

All the guys nod and you notice that they’re trying to hide their smiles. You aren’t sure what that’s about, but you shrug it off. Guys your age are a mystery that you’ll never understand. Besides, Maddy has that thing covered way more than you need to. 

“So, you making anything new?” Tyson asks. 

“I’m experimenting with peppermint since December is almost upon us. It’ll be a good break from all of the apple and pumpkin spice. Not that I don’t love them, it just gets boring constantly making the same thing over and over again,” you explain. 

“Peppermint sounds wonderful,” Tyson comments. “I’ll be sure to try it when you put it out.” 

“Wouldn’t that ruin your diet plan? That’s something that athletes have, right?” you ask. 

“We get muffins every time we come in, so I don’t think I could ruin it any more than I already have,” he answers. 

“Only muffins and the protein bars? I’m offended,” you joke. “We have plenty of other pastries that have just as much sugar in them.” 

Tyson just laughs. “Muffins just seem healthier, I suppose.” 

“Just promise me that you’ll try something else for once. I don’t get up at 3am to suffer over this just for you to have a muffin every time.” 

“I still can’t believe you do that,” Tyson comments, scrunching his nose. 

“And I can’t believe that you work out as much as you do,” you reply. “We both suffer for our careers.” 

Tyson smiles. “Well, it looks like the guys are ready to go. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Bold of you to assume that I’ll leave the kitchen just for you.” 

Tyson laughs and shakes his head as he walks off to his group, quickly grabbing his order before exiting with the rest of the group. Maddy smiles widely at you, a knowing look in her eye. 

“I think this deserves a movie night,” Maddy states. 

“No, I really don’t think this deserves anything,” you retort. “It’s not that big of a deal.” 

“You had an actual conversation with him and I think we need to come up with a plan.” 

“If I get to pick the movie and food, I guess I can find the time to talk about it.” 

“Done deal. Tomorrow night? Since I know you don’t wake up until at least 5am on the weekends.” 

You nod and head back into the kitchen. In reality, there’s nothing you can really talk about in relation to Tyson. He seems nice and easy to get along with, but that’s it. You just know Maddy gets excited about you having any new friends to add to your tiny group. Besides, Tyson seems like he would be a good candidate for taste testing your pastries. 

~ ~ ~ 

The following night, Maddy comes with a cheap bottle of wine and her copy of Pride and Prejudice. It’s one of the few movies both of you love, with the both of you knowing all the lines to it. You’ve already made pizza with some leftover dough from the bakery. Jenna never really minded you taken a couple of things here and there, as long as nothing was going to waste. 

“So, what are your feelings about Tyson?” Maddy asks as soon as the movie is playing. 

“He seems nice, I guess,” you answer. “I really don’t see the big deal about this, though. I’ve literally had two conversations with him, both relating to pastries.” 

“Look, no guy would pay attention to that if there wasn’t some type of interest going on,” Maddy replies. “Even if it’s just friendly, it wouldn’t hurt to reach out to him a little bit.” 

“Maddy, I really appreciate your enthusiasm about this, but I really don’t think this deserves a whole night dedicated to it,” you complain. “Just because I made protein bars for them doesn’t mean anything. I would have stopped making them if they weren’t such a big hit with our morning crowd. It’s just…not that personal.” 

“I know, I just want you to have friends that actually live here,” Maddy says sadly. “As much as I want to stay here, I don’t know how practical it is. And I know you just live and breath the shop, so I know you don’t really put yourself out there.” 

“God, you make it sound so sad,” you groan. “I promise I’m mostly fine with it. Like, yeah, it sucks a lot and it does make me sad sometimes, I’ve come to terms with it.” 

“That is…so depressing.” 

You snort. “It really is. And I’ve only been here for six months. I’m sure I’ll have plenty of time to figure things out.” 

“I forget that sometimes. It feels like you’ve been there forever.” 

“It really does.” 

Things turn quiet for a little bit after that. It is really shitty that you haven’t really expanded your friend group since graduating, but you still feel like everything is settling in. There isn’t a need to really prove yourself to Jenna, but considering that this is your dream job, it scares you that it could be all taken away so easily. 

Once the movie ends, Maddy takes the plates and wine glasses over to the sink. She comes and sits next to you again, looking at you expectantly. You sigh, knowing Maddy wants to continue the conversation from earlier. 

“Maddy, once I start trying more with the peppermint pastries, feel free to give him one or two for free. I think it’s time for me to have more than you and Jenna as taste testers.” 

“So he is moving up in the ranks of how much you like him.” 

“Oh my god, shut up.” 

~ ~ ~ 

A few days later, you’ve made a few new baked goods for the shop. There’s the classic peppermint brownie, and some various cookies. You’ve set them out in the break room for everyone to take, but you notice Maddy smuggle a couple to the front. 

“What? It’s just in case they come in today,” Maddy says defensively. “You did say Tyson could become a taste tester.” 

“I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t remember that,” you say, jokingly. 

“Neither of us were that drunk, which is how I know you really mean it.” 

You roll your eyes. “Just let me know what he thinks of them, okay? If he says he doesn’t like them, I’m assuming it’s terrible.” 

“Why do you think that? He hasn’t even tasted anything yet.” 

“He’s a young male athlete. I’m sure anything will taste great to him.” 

“That…is a good point. I’ll keep you updated.” 

Maddy doesn’t come back to say anything until the end of her shift. But when she does, she’s smiling widely. 

“We have the Tyson stamp of approval,” she announces. “He was very sad that you weren’t out there to give anything to him, though.” 

“It’s almost the holidays, nobody can drag me out of here. Besides, did he tell you that he was sad about me not being out there?” 

“No, he didn’t say anything specifically, but he looked sad.” 

“I really doubt that.” 

“Well, come out here next time. I’ll be sure to drag you out of your lair.” 

“At this rate, I’m really not going to miss you when you graduate.” 

~ ~ ~ 

Maddy doesn’t have to wait long to drag you out of the kitchen, as the next morning, she says Tyson is waiting for you. You sigh, knowing he probably didn’t actually ask to see you. Still, it would be good to hear his thoughts on what you made straight from him. 

“Hey, y/n,” Tyson greets happily. “I’m glad I get to see you today.” 

“Uh, thanks,” you reply, awkwardly. “It’s good to see you too.” 

“The pastries were good yesterday. Are those for sure going on the menu?” 

“Yeah, everyone seems to like it, which is nice. Especially the cookies, I was worried about those. I wasn’t sure how my magic would take to them,” you reply. 

“Your…magic?” Tyson asks, confused. 

“Yeah, I’m a witch,” you reply casually, despite freaking out on the inside. “Everything that’s made here has a bit of my magic in it.” 

You forgot that this hasn’t come up in conversation yet and you aren’t sure how you feel about it. There’s no way to judge Tyson’s feelings on it all, so you just wait there as he processes what you just told him. 

“I, um, I’m going to head out. I’ll see you later,” Tyson says, awkwardly. 

After he leaves, Maddy gives you a questioning look, not sure what just happened. You shake your head, knowing that she’ll just come bug you at the end of her shift. While it wasn’t a bad reaction, there’s still a knot sitting in your stomach. Whatever he’s thinking, it couldn’t have been amazing. 

When Maddy comes to talk to you, you just tug her into the break room, not wanting to make any of this more public that it needs to be. 

“So, I may have forgotten that Tyson doesn’t know about me being a witch,” you say. 

“Oh, I didn’t even think about that,” Maddy replies. “Did he react badly?” 

“Well, he didn’t even really react. He just said he would come back later,” you explain. “I hate not knowing what people think about me being a witch. It’s not even that exciting.” 

Maddy purses her lips. “I suppose I can be a bit less nice to him until he figures out what’s going on.” 

“I’m sure it’s not too big of a deal.” 

“Even if it isn’t, I don’t want to be nice to someone who can hate you for who you are.” 

“Thank you,” you whisper, as you pull her into a hug. 

Most of the time, people really didn’t mind you being a witch, but you know it’s because they view your type of magic as harmless. Which it really can be, but the states of euphoria you’ve caused over the years is a bit disturbing. You’re mostly surprised at how much it hurt to have Tyson say that. 

“I don’t even know why I’m taking it so hard,” you say. 

“He just seems like such a happy person and like things don’t really matter. But it is just a persona that he puts out.” 

“God, you’re so right. I guess I should let you go instead of having you stick around while I mope over someone.” 

“We’ll just have to have another movie night if it continues. I don’t want you moping alone.” 

“I really am going to miss you, Maddy.” 

She just hugs you tighter. 

~ ~ ~ 

Neither of you see Tyson or his friends until a week and a half later. You notice Maddy being a bit less cheery with them and Tyson looks apologetic. He hands something to her, which looks like a letter. Maddy takes it, but she doesn’t look happy about it. Whatever it is, Maddy will come talk to you on her break about it. 

When she finds you an hour later, she hands you the letter. You just look at her, questioning what it is. 

“He said that he wanted to apologize, but didn’t want to make it a huge public thing. He wrote a letter apparently.” 

You open it and there isn’t just a letter there. You notice two tickets to an Avalanche game for an afternoon game in a couple of weeks. 

“Oh,” you whisper. “That’s…definitely a surprise.” 

“Well, that’s definitely one way to apologize.” 

You snort. “I’ll see what he has to say for himself after I get these cookies out of the oven. And don’t worry, you’ll get the chance to read the letter for yourself.” 

As you grab the cookies, Maddy leans up against one of the walls. 

“He seemed really sorry. But I’m still a bit hesitant, you know?” she remarks. 

“Acting like he’s sorry is one thing,” you say. 

Once you put the cookies on a plate and the next batch in the oven, you open the letter. 

_Dear y/n, _

_I’m sorry that I just kind of…left last week. I know that witches aren’t bad people and are harmless, but I’ve always been raised to be cautious. Especially being in the NHL, they warn us all the time about watching our backs. They don’t want us to be cursed or to be enhancing our play style at all. _

_I guess this just took me by surprise and I didn’t know what else to do. I really am sorry and I know tickets can’t make up for it, but you also deserve to treat yourself. Hopefully you and Maddy can come to the game, but if it doesn’t work, please let me know and I can get you tickets to a different one. Maybe we can do dinner or something with the guys. Anything to make it better. _

_-Tyson_

You hand the letter over to Maddy and she just skims through it. 

“Do you think that he really means it?” you ask. 

“I think so,” she answers. “I mean, it wouldn’t hurt to go to a game and grab dinner. Just show that you’re not any different from someone who isn’t a witch.” 

“Yeah, that’s probably smart. When he comes back, tell him to wait for me and I’ll come out to talk to him.” 

~ ~ ~ 

Tyson comes back the next day and he looks hopeful as you come out from the kitchen. You sit down at his table and he just looks at you expectantly. 

“I’m still kind of hurt by what you did the other week, but I get why you did it,” you start off. “And I appreciate that you took the time to write the letter and give me tickets.”

“I really am sorry,” he whispers. “I know that you don’t have to forgive me for what I did, but I do want to make things better.” 

“That’s the reason Maddy and I will take you up on the dinner offer. For after the game,” you reply. “I just want to know what everyone else thinks before I join you.” 

“I didn’t tell them anything. I didn’t think it was my place to say,” Tyson says. “But I know it’ll all be okay. They’re a good group of guys, I promise.” 

“That’s good to know,” you reply. “And my magic really isn’t that harmful, as long as I manage it right. All I can do is make you feel a bit happier from the different things I make.”  
“Oh, that sounds amazing,” Tyson says. “But I don’t see how that can be dangerous.” 

“Anything that makes people feel differently than they actually do can be dangerous. If I don’t control my magic, then it can make people experience nothing but happiness for days. It doesn’t sound bad, but the fact that they can’t feel differently is very off-putting.” 

“That makes sense, I guess. But I didn’t notice that with anything I ate here.” 

“And that’s the whole point. I don’t want anybody to feel drastically different. I just want to make sure that everyone starts their mornings off right. Just a little bit of happiness is enough for most people.” 

Tyson nods as he listens, taking it all in. “Well, I guess that explains why Nathan stopped being so cranky at morning practices. We all just thought that he finally fixed his sleeping schedule or started getting laid more.” 

You laugh. “It might still be those things; my food might just be helping that a little bit. But I need to get back to work, the muffins should be just about finished in the oven.”  
“Can I give you my number before you go? So that I don’t have to keep tracking you down here?” 

“Oh, yeah.” 

The two of you quickly exchange numbers and you head back to the kitchen. As you head back, Maddy follows you, wanting to know what happened. 

“So, you exchanged numbers, huh?” she asks. 

“Yeah, to make it easier to plan for the game.” 

“So we’re going to it now?” 

“Yep, and we’ll be getting dinner with some of them. I don’t know what all that entails specifically, but I think it’s happening.” 

“Oh my god, when they first came in, I know I imagined this happening, but I didn’t actually think it would happen.” 

“Here I was thinking that protein bars were a terrible idea.” 

~ ~ ~ 

When it comes to the day of the game, you only stop into the bakery in the morning to cook up a few basics, leaving everything else to Jenna for the day. It’s weird not hanging out at the bakery, but she insisted that you only have to do what you have to and that she managed well before you came along.

You and Maddy both agreed to just meet at the arena since you both lived in different parts of Denver. This, however, did not stop the two of you from sending outfits back and forth to each other. Maddy was pretty quick to figure out what she’s wearing, seeing as she already has Avalanche gear. You’re stuck trying to find something that vaguely resembles their team colors. Thankfully, Maddy finds a hat that you can wear, so you end up just wearing a sweatshirt and some jeans.

When you arrive a few hours later, Maddy is ecstatic. Neither of you are able to really afford tickets on the regular, so this is a nice treat, especially for her, considering she actually keeps up with the team. The seats aren’t glass side, which you’re grateful for, but they’re still decently close.

“This is so exciting!” Maddy exclaims. “I’ve only ever been in the nosebleeds the couple of times I’ve been to games. I hope Tyson is ready for me thank him forever.”

“I’m sure he won’t mind,” you reply. “You know, I still don’t understand the game, so I feel like I’ll be asking you a lot of questions.”

“I only understand some of it,” she says. “Some things will never make sense, no matter how long you’ve been watching the game.”

You snort. “I feel like that’s true of every sport, though.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

About ten minutes later, some of the players come out on the ice for warm-ups. It’s interesting watching it all, and Maddy points out all of the players that have come into the shop previously. You’re more than likely not going to remember anything from it, but you’ll try since who knows who you’ll be getting dinner tonight with. The least you can do is try and remember something about the team.

Once the game starts, a whole new type of energy that only happens at sporting events takes over the arena. Even though you only are able to get a small part of what’s happening, you still have an amazing time. You love watching Tyson play whenever he’s on the ice and try to remember some of the good plays he made to bring up at dinner.

The Av’s scrape by with a 2-1 win and the arena slowly empties out. You text Tyson as you and Maddy head out to the car, asking him where they’re all headed for dinner. He doesn’t reply for almost 20 minutes, but he gives you the address of a burger place only a few miles away from the arena.

When you and Maddy arrive, the two of you wait until Tyson and some others arrive. The second Tyson spots you, he lights up, hugging you tightly. You can hear some of the guys snicker, but you just shrug it off to Tyson being overly affectionate. He gives Maddy a quick side hug, which just makes the guys hide their laughter.

“Hey guys, this is Maddy and y/n,” Tyson introduces. “They’re the ones that work at the bakery.”

“It’s good to officially meet you. I’m Nate,” a blond guy says. “I usually tag along with him.”

“Oh yeah, I recognize you,” you reply. “I actually recognize most of you. I’m the head baker.”

The rest of the guys say a quick ‘hi’ and do an awkward little wave.

“So, are we going to go in and eat or what?” J.T. asks.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll head in,” Tyson jokes. “I made sure to make a reservation since there’s so many of us.”

All of you head in and there isn’t as much of a fuss over the guys as you were expecting. The table is in a back corner that is a bit more removed from the others, giving the illusion of privacy. You and Maddy end up sitting across from each other, with Tyson to your left.

As you’re scanning the menu, Tyson asks you, “So what did you think of the game?”

“It was a lot of fun,” you answer. “This was my first hockey game that I’ve watched all the way through so it was really cool.”

“I keep forgetting that you don’t really watch hockey,” Tyson replies, scrunching up his nose.

“Haven’t had a reason to until now.”

Tyson blushes a little and looks back to his menu. Maddy raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything. You know she’s going to tease you mercilessly on Monday. But you haven’t casually flirted in a long time, so you just want to have some fun tonight, even if you don’t have a hardcore crush on Tyson.

Conversation stays relatively laid back up until the food arrives. Nate is sitting diagonally from you, and he grabs your attention to ask, “So, you have a boyfriend or anything?”

“Uh, no, I don’t,” you reply, slightly taken off guard. “With the hours I work, I just don’t really have the energy to try and make new friends, much less try and date someone. It’s not too bad, though, I can live vicariously through Maddy.”

“Oh, but you’re open to the idea of dating?” he inquires further.

“I guess so,” you answer, hesitantly. “They would have to understand that most of the time, I don’t really want to do much. I spend most of my time at the bakery as well, so that isn’t really helpful to personal time, either.”

“That must suck,” he says.

“I mean, I imagine that it’s similar to you guys as well. I can only imagine how crazy your schedules are during the season.”

“It’s not too bad,” Tyson says. “It’s a lot at first, but it’s worth it.”

You nod, agreeing. The guys get swept away into a conversation about training schedules, complaining about their early morning practice the following morning. You just listen along, not really feeling the need to add anything to the conversation. When the waitress comes around to ask how the check was being split, Tyson immediately jumps in to pay for you and Maddy.

“You didn’t have to do that,” you say once she leaves.

He shrugs. “I wanted to. Besides, I invited the two of you out, it’s the least I can do. And it’s burgers, it’s not like it’s that expensive.”

“Y/n, he is the millionaire here, so I wouldn’t worry too much,” Maddy jokes.

You laugh and shake your head. Once everyone has paid, all of you head back out to your cars. As your unlocking your door, Tyson comes over to you, looking a little bit scared. You just wait, letting him process what he wants to say.

“So, um, I was wondering if you would maybe want to go on a date sometime?” he asks, quietly. “I had a really good time tonight and I would love to do this again.”

“Oh,” you reply, a little bit shocked. “That would be a lot of fun, actually.”

“Really?” he replies, surprised. “Um, I’m not sure when you would want to go since I know that you’re usually pretty tired after work. But I’m pretty flexible for the most part, aside from practices and games.”

“I think Maddy would kill me if I didn’t say yes,” you reply. “And I think you’re pretty decent as well. I could do worse.”

Tyson snorts. “That’s really flattering. But I’ll text you my schedule for the next couple of weeks and just let me know what works for you.”

“Sounds good,” you reply, smiling brightly.

~ ~ ~

It’s a week and a half later when the two of you finally go on your date. Tyson is taking you to a nicer restaurant in town, saying that he wants to treat you and get to know you more. You’re a little bit hesitant, but since he’s the one footing the bill this time, you won’t be complaining.

The two of you agree to meet there since you’re coming almost straight from work. The waitress guides you to a table towards the back that has a little bit more privacy than you were expecting, but you’re glad for it. Tyson smiles widely when he sees you and pulls out your chair when you approach.

“Good to see that you didn’t change your mind,” Tyson greets.

You shrug as you sit down. “If anything, I’m just excited to try the food here.”

When the waitress hands you the menu, you glance down at it, trying not to look at the prices. There’s nothing too out of the ordinary, thankfully, and you just decide to stick with a basic pasta dish, figuring that it’s a safe bet.

“So, how’s the holiday season at the bakery?” Tyson asks. “I feel bad about not coming as much, but things have been pretty intense at practice.”

“I mean, it’s what you can expect during the holiday rush. We take small orders of some of the baked goods and the orders always skyrocket this time of year,” you explain. “I’m grateful that people like to order our stuff, but it always takes a toll on my magic as well.”

“I’m still getting used to the idea of your food having magic in it,” Tyson whispers.

“Not everything has magic in it, just my baked goods. Every food witch has a different specialty and their magic doesn’t just take to everything. It’s kind of like positions in hockey. Just because you’re good at what you do doesn’t mean you can immediately jump into another position and be just as good,” you explain. “We all work hard with what we’re good at and it pays off. It’s just a misconception that we’re great at everything naturally.”

“So, it’s like…a muscle almost?” Tyson asks.

“Exactly! Even though all witches are born with their magic, it needs to be worked with as we grow older, otherwise it won’t fully develop. Magic is much more…alive than people expect.”

Tyson mulls over your answer as the waitress comes and takes your order. You can tell that it’s a lot to process for him and that there was a lot of new information that he wasn’t expecting to learn. As much as you want to be surprised, you really aren’t. People who aren’t familiar with magic are always a bit taken aback when you explain how it all works.

“When you say that it’s alive, is it like a separate entity?” he inquires.

“Not necessarily. It’s still very much tied to who we are as people and is greatly influenced by the people we become. Magic is also influenced by the people we get close to,” you answer.

Tyson raises an eyebrow at that, clearly waiting for you to explain. The waitress comes with your food then and you take a couple bites, thinking of how to best explain it all.

“Magic can form tight bonds with other witches, or anything that has a strong magical presence. It’s a bit rarer for magic to attach itself to something without magic, but it can happen depending on how strong the relationship is,” you explain. “It’s a great thing most of the time, but sometimes the bond can do more harm than good.

“One of my childhood friends is a witch who works with plants and she lives over in New York City. Her bond with someone recently broke and it’s hard watching her go through it. When a bond breaks, it’s like your magic shatters and has to completely reform. The whole process is pretty nasty.”

“That sounds horrific actually,” Tyson replies. “I just…wish I could have learned more about this growing up.”

You shrug. “We’re not secretive about our magic, but we also don’t go spreading everything around either. History shows us that usually isn’t a smart idea.”

“I’m sorry it has to be that way.”

“It’s been worse for us. I’m just happy that I’m living in a time where my magic is actually getting me jobs instead of turning me away. Granted, that still happens way more than it should, but things are slowly changing.”

Tyson just smiles. It’s silent for a bit as the two of you finish eating. He seems to be processing everything that he heard, and you want to give him the space to try and understand what he learned. You did give him a lot to think over just in one meal.

After Tyson has paid for the meal, he leads you out to your car. He keeps brushing your hand, so you grab it. This causes him to blush a little bit and smile. It’s a good look on him, if you do say so yourself.

“This was really fun tonight,” he says once the two of you get to your car.

“I’m glad you didn’t mind me info dumping on you,” you reply.

“I want to learn more,” he whispers. “I love being around you and since magic is such a big part of your life, I want to learn everything I can. That’s probably a lot to ask, but it’s the least I can do, you know?”

“I honestly don’t mind. It’s interesting trying to put it all into words, but it’s been a good time.”

“Text me when you get home, okay?”

You nod. “Of course. We’ll have to plan something again soon.”

~ ~ ~

Over the next month, the two of you don’t have any chances to go on a date again. As it gets closer to Christmas, your schedule only gets more hectic. It makes hard for dates, but the two of you start texting a lot more to make up for lost time. He has a lot more questions to ask about magic, and in turn, you ask more questions about hockey. All of it seems like a fair trade to learn more about what the other person is passionate about.

A week after New Year’s Day passes, both of you have a free day to go on a date together. It’s more laid back this time, as you insist on going to your favorite diner. The cook is a fellow food witch who focuses more on feelings of comfort and home. You figure that this is as good of an opportunity as any to show Tyson the diversity in magic, as some of the waiters there are also witches.

When Tyson sees you again, he hugs you tightly. “I missed seeing you out of the bakery.”

“You’ve only seen me out of the bakery once, Tyson.”

“My point still stands, though. I’m glad to see you again.”

“Well, that’s flattering. It’s good to see you, too.”

As you two of you walk into the diner, a couple of the waiters greet you warmly and seat the two of you in the back corner to give some privacy. It doesn’t take long for your order to be taken, leaving the two of you to talk.

“So, I take it that you come here often?” Tyson asks.

“Not that often, actually. I just know them because they’re fellow food witches. It’s why I wanted to come here; the food here always helps me destress. Jamie, the cook, specializes in comfort and feelings of home.”

“Oh, that’s…very fitting actually,” Tyson remarks. “Do you know a lot of witches in the area?”

“Not a whole lot, if I’m being honest. We don’t go around advertising our magic, so we’ll usually just meet by chance.”

Before Tyson has the chance to reply, your food comes out and you wait for Tyson to try some. He groans and sinks back into his seat. This brings a smile to your face, knowing the feeling of first trying Jamie’s food.

“This is so fucking good, even though I know it’s going to wreak havoc on my diet,” Tyson says happily.

“I don’t know why you insist on having a diet plan when you get something sweet every time you come into the bakery.”

“I’m just trying to support you and if that means eating more baked goods than I tell the trainers about, then so be it.”

It’s mostly silent as the two of you eat and you can see Tyson thinking through something. You let him think through whatever he wants to say, knowing that when it’s serious, he likes to take his time to phrase things.

“So, it’s the start of the new year,” Tyson comments. “And I really want to make sure that I start it off the way that I want to. Part of that includes me asking you to officially be my girlfriend. Only if you want to though.”

“Tyson, I wouldn’t be going on a date with you right now when I would rather be sleeping if I wasn’t interested in you,” you reply. “So, uh, yeah, I would really love to be your girlfriend.”

He smiles widely and grabs one of your hands to kiss the back of it, making you blush.

~ ~ ~

When you tell Maddy that the two of you are officially dating, she squeals.

“Oh my god, I knew my plan would work!” she exclaims.

“What plan? Did you help him come up with how to ask me out?” you ask, confused.

“No, remember me asking you to make the protein bars for them so that we could get to know them better?”

“This was seriously your plan all along?”

“I mean, not exactly, but I wasn’t not hoping for it, you know?”

“You’re literally the worst, Maddy.”

“I can’t be, because I’m the reason your boyfriend started talking to you.”

“That’s going a little bit far.”

“Okay, but is it? Who knows if they would have come back again without the protein bars. Just let me have a little bit of credit here.”

You snort. “I’ll be sure to thank you and the protein bars at our wedding.”

“You’re planning for a wedding? I didn’t realize it was so serious,” she teases.

“Oh my god, you’re actually the worst.”

She just laughs as she walks off to go help some customers that just walked in. You roll your eyes, but you really are grateful for Maddy pushing you to talk to Tyson more. Even though it’s a fairly new relationship, you’ve got a good feeling about it.

~ ~ ~

The next few years truly are better than you could have ever asked for. Maddy graduates and gets a nice office job in Denver. The two of you move in together that summer in a small apartment and it’s one of the best decisions you’ve ever made.

You and Tyson are stronger than ever and you’ve never felt so comfortable with a significant other before, which can be seen by the bond your magic has taken to him. It took him a while to get used to having your magic attached to him, as it often served as a way for the two of you to communicate your feelings easier when in close proximity to each other. Once Tyson settled into the bond, though, he did everything he could to strengthen it more.

One day, Jenna calls you into her back office to talk with you. She’s still an amazing boss and you feel truly lucky to still be working with her. You’re a bit confused as to why she’s calling you back, as normally she just talks to you in the kitchen about any updates. Any time someone gets called to the office, it’s a serious matter, as Jenna likes to keep things relatively casual when talking with employees.

“As you might know, I am getting a bit older,” Jenna says, once you sit down. “You’ve been an amazing asset to the shop and I wanted to let you know that I’m going to be retiring in a couple of years. I know that seems far off, but I want you to take over the shop when I do.”

“Wait, Jenna, really? I’m the head baker, but that doesn’t qualify me to run a business.”

“I know that, which is why I’m telling you in advance. I want this bakery to stay in good hands and I know that you truly care about keeping this place alive. I would help pay your tuition to get some training in business because I know that it’s daunting taking any business over. And I would obviously train you in specific aspects of the shop as well.”

“Jenna, this means so much to me that you trust me with this, it really does. I would have to look into online degrees so I can still work here, but I would love to take up your mantle one day. I can only hope to run this shop as good as you,” you reply, still in shock.

“You will, otherwise I would have never brought it up to you. I know you’ll do good. Now, I’ll let you get back to work and I’ll give you Saturday off so you can go celebrate.”

“I’ll probably just end up sleeping.”

“I’m sure Tyson will want to take you out to celebrate.”

You groan. “Ugh, you’re probably right.”

“As I always am.”

~ ~ ~

When you tell Maddy about it, she rolls her eyes. “Obviously Jenna is going to give you the shop. You’ve been there for six years now, nobody else has stuck around that long. Besides, it wouldn’t be the same if someone new took over the shop. Pretty sure all of Denver would riot.”

“That’s a little extreme.”

“Okay, but when you were gone last summer for only a week, the whole atmosphere changed and I swear to god, Tyson complained about it not being as cozy.”

“Tyson is dramatic, too, and you know it.”

“Is that why Jenna gave you Saturday off? Because I know he’s going to celebrate like crazy, even though you don’t officially have the job yet.”

“I’m really trying to not think about it. I just want to sleep.”

“If anything, I’m sure you can convince him to at least do a special dinner at home.”

“I sure hope so.”

~ ~ ~

It takes a while to convince Tyson to just have a casual dinner date at his house, but he finally relents when you tell him how tired you are. Maddy seems awfully excited to get you out the door, but you only assume that it’s because she’s going to have a wine night by herself.

When you arrive, you can smell the soup that Tyson has started on. Ever since the two of you started dating, you’ve been teaching him how to cook more and more. It’s what sparked the bond between the two of you, which isn’t too surprised. Through the bond, you can tell that he’s nervous, but you shrug it off, guessing that he’s trying a new recipe out.

Things are pretty laid back right up until the both of you finish washing the dishes. He takes you out to the living room and sits you down on the couch. You’re confused, but just going along with it.

“Um, sorry if this takes a little while, I practiced with Maddy a lot and I want to make sure that I get it perfect.”

“Is…everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything is amazing, actually,” Tyson replies. “So, the last five years with you have been probably the best five years of my life. You’ve taught me so much and it’s something I can never repay you for. I love you more than anything and I can’t imagine a life without you.”

Tyson goes to the floor, going onto one knee and pulling a ring from out of his pocket. You start tearing up and smiling.

“Oh my god, Tyson,” you whisper.

“I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you, whatever that may mean. So, will you marry me?”

“Of course I will,” you exclaim, pulling him up to kiss you.

He kisses you briefly before pulling back to slip the ring onto your finger. It’s a gorgeous vintage ring and one that has some small magic ingrained into it.

“It’s so beautiful,” you say softly.

“Maddy helped me pick it out from that vintage shop you really like. I really wanted something that had magic in it, just something to make you feel as amazing as you make me feel.”

“You’re such a sap, Tyson.”

“Admit it, you love it.”

“Unfortunately, I do.”

Tyson just laughs and pulls you in for a deep kiss.


End file.
